


Creature Feature

by Mitsususu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsususu/pseuds/Mitsususu
Summary: Local Coach Stops Bus Attack, Saves Students
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Finstock's Fucked Up Long Weekend 2019





	Creature Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia6363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/gifts).

**Local Coach Stops Bus Attack, Saves Students**

By: George Mallord

BEACON HILLS, Cal. -- Beacon Hills ISD Coach Robert Finstock saved his lacrosse team when the school bus was attacked Friday afternoon. 

Officials say the team was headed to their game at Fontana High School when a pack of dogs crashed into the bus. No students were injured. 

"They came out of nowhere man, huge fuck-off teeth, like, claws everywhere. Scary shit. Never seen dogs that big," Sophomore Michael Peterson told ABC7.

According to Beacon Hills ISD, Finstock was transported to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. There are no reported life-threatening injuries.

Witnesses say Finstock yelled, "Today we celebrate our Independence Day," before charging out with a lacrosse stick. Students reportedly began throwing equipment, textbooks, and in one instance, a jar of dirt at the dogs.

One mother told ABC7 it was Finstock's quick thinking that repelled the dogs and saved lives.

"My baby could have died today if it weren't for Coach," Greenberg said.

BHPD and Animal Control are investigating the attack.

The lacrosse game at Fontana High School was cancelled. 

**Author's Note:**

> He fully recovers, I promise.


End file.
